


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by burntmythroatskullingmytea (Tytoaster)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytoaster/pseuds/burntmythroatskullingmytea
Summary: Ivar orders the reader to join him after the sacrifice and the reader makes a shocking self-discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy it guys, sorry if you were expecting smut. I don't think I'm ready to write smut yet, but this is literally the dirtiest thing I have ever written so far...

 

You hated it, but at the same time, you revelled in it.  That unknown and terrifying rush. The strange feeling that pooled at the bottom of your stomach. That buzz that seemed to hum between your legs. The way that events like this would make you feel hot and bothered.  You thought that perhaps it was an ailment, that every time you saw a knife open up a portal into that red world you would feel the slickness. What was wrong with you? Why did you feel like this?     

 

These were the thoughts that were rushing through your head as Lageratha walked the blade into the young earl. You let out a small gasp of excitement when he grasped her shoulders and pulled himself onto the blade. Such bravery. Such beauty. You closed your eyes, savouring the image and then let out a long exhale. Slowly you cracked open your eyes only to be met with a familiar pair staring back at you. The icy blue eyes glittered dangerously. He knew. You let a sharp inhale escape from you as you scuttled behind your best friend Ingigerth. 

 

The prince had been scarcely seen lately, but when he wanted to be seen he sure made an entrance. He scared you. That handsome, young face and charming, yet rare smile added to the effect. You had known him (Although not that well,) since you were children. You remembered it started when you were both 6. One particular day he pulled on your braids and told you to be a good horse and pull his chariot. After that incident you kept to yourself, steering clear of him. But he always seemed to find away to get your attention when he wanted it. Whether it was throwing a rock at your head like when you were 8, or slapping your ass like last year, you knew some part of him had it out for you. Perhaps it was your docile nature that made you an easy target. Who knew what made him tick?

 

You didn't really care right now as you stole your thoughts back. You were not going to let him ruin tonight. So what if he saw, no one would believe him if he said a girl like you was intrigued by the sacrifice. You just wanted to ride out the strange foreign feeling. You wanted to get a closer look at the crimson stains left on the platform. Run your hands over them and imagine what it would feel like. You stayed put as the crowd dispersed. You nodded absently as Ingigerth told you she was going back to the house. When everyone had left, you slowly stepped up to the platform. Marvelling at the beautiful colours and patterns the blood had made. Closing your eyes you braced your hands against the two pillars.

 

Imagining the drums and the murmurs you let the feeling come back. You imagined yourself in the earl's place, the cool metal meeting your skin. The sharp pinprick of it resting on your stomach before plunging into you. Separating you yet at the same time completing you. It felt so real. The slight weight of a blade resting against your skin, the warm small trickle of blood from the contact, you dared to open your eyes. At first, you saw nothing, then you looked down. Ivar was slowly digging a knife into your stomach. You stepped back in shock, tripping over and landing flat on your back. You groaned and began to pull yourself up, but a hand stopped you and pushed you back down.

 

“It’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it?” His cocky grin was somewhat darker than usual, “Who would have thought that (Y/N), had such an ‘interest’ in sacrifices?” He loomed above you. Great, you thought to yourself. This is exactly the kind of thing that can ruin your evening.

“I was just leaving,” you swallowed trying to sit up again. This time managing to get up into a sitting position. 

“No you're not,” Ivar smiled darkly. There was nothing charming about it now, yet the butterflies were still swarming in your stomach as he said the next words, “Come join me.”  

“Good night Ivar,” you stuttered and made to leave. 

“I didn’t ask you,” he snarled. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down so you sat in his lap. You didn’t protest like you thought you would. He wrapped his strong, well-toned arms around your waist resting his knife between your breasts. “I don’t think you're done here (Y/N), and judging by the look of arousal you had during that sacrifice, neither am I,” he purred into your ear. Wait, what did he say? 

 

“What?” You stammered. “I’m sorry but I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The feeling. He had finally put a label on it, arousal. You felt somewhat ashamed of this discovery. Perhaps that was why no man had ever wanted you. You felt his hot breath fanning the back of your neck, drawing you back to the situation at hand. 

“Would you like me to show you (Y/N)?” he pressed his mouth to your neck and sucked right where your neck joined to shoulder. You gasped tilting your head to allow him better access.  He slowly trailed kisses up your neck till he reached your cheek. Like a switch had been flicked all the restraint he seems to show disappeared. He roughly flipped you over and pushed you under him as in one swift motion he claimed your mouth. Taking advantage of your surprise, he slipped his tongue into your mouth and explored. 

 

You had never been kissed before. It was strange that something so wet and rough could feel so amazing. After the initial shock, you began to respond back, clumsily moving your lips in a desperate rhythm nudging his tongue with yours. Your hands instinctively wound themselves in his hair. You felt his hands wrenching up your dress. He broke contact and pulled back ignoring you tugging at his head.  You let out a small whine

“You never answered me?”  He twirled his knife in his hand, “Would you like me to show you?”

He brought the knife down to your dresses neckline, tearing it slightly. You knew it was wrong to want what you did, in a place like this after what had just happened, but right now you didn’t care,  all logic had flown out the window. You wrapped your hand around his wrist and guided it to tear your dress open exposing your breasts leaving a small line of blood. His eyes darkened and he let out a growl.

“Yes Ivar,” you whispered in his ear. He grinned wickedly and ducked his head down to your chest.    


End file.
